


Burning Star

by MartinMcFly



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Character Development, Comfort, M/M, Sadness, basically for those who dont like denmark mischaracterised, glasslip - Freeform, hetaween 2013, ladonia is mentioned yay, mentions of a child getting harmed.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 22:23:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2523845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MartinMcFly/pseuds/MartinMcFly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Denmark wonders how Norway can handle the supernatural, as his encounter with it has left his mask in pieces.</p><p>As life goes on, so does sadness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning Star

**Author's Note:**

> okay so have you ever watched something and been so angry at how they ruined a great idea  
> yeah damn you glasslip  
> i was so annoyed with glasslip that i decided to write my own fic based on it  
> i also added in my own ideas surrounding the idea of personified countries
> 
> mathias = denmark  
> lukas = norway  
> emil = iceland  
> lars = netherlands
> 
> this'll probably be my last fanfic so thank you for the ride

The immensity of the trees was boundless. 

The forest that they were so used to encased them, and Mathias stared with wonder in his eyes as the light attempting to trickle through the greens created a mood rich with mystery. The tall trunks shadowed them, as if they planned to consume any travellers, silencing secrets they could spill as they became one with the earth. Walking on the land was similar to walking on ice, it would be months before winter left the land and Mathias found himself using the trees for support, but imagining he was on an expedition once again, as he wanted to gaze upon any hidden, unrivalled beauty the land surely held.

“You know, we should do this more often.” Mathias stated through laboured breaths as he hiked through the dense, green forests held by the Norwegian land, “Reminds me of the good old days.”

“Yes, those days without painkillers and medical science. Loved it.” Lukas dryly responded, following Mathias.

“Come on, you actually loved it! We actually had free time back then!”

“We have some right now, that’s why you’re here with me.”

“Cold!” Mathias turned his upper body to stick out his tongue in Lukas’ direction, “I mean that time before boring meetings and suits and conferences.”

“I will admit I’m not looking forward to that conference in Italy…” Lukas groaned, “I’m going to pass out from heatstroke there.”

“It’s January.”

“I know.”

“At least its Valentines after that…. say, how about coming over to mine?”

“You know,” Lukas smirked, “As a nation I must ask my boss before going abroad, and he’s probably worked out why I spend every Valentines in Denmark.”

“That can mean 2 things.”

“Shut it Dane.”

“Okay!” Mathias laughed loudly, then quieting as he turned back around, “Man, these forests are really something.”

“Hmm?” Lukas found himself not looking up but staring at the foliage underneath his feet.

“Yeah, just….” Mathias’ smile became gentler as if the trees were calming him, “It’s a beautiful place. It makes you feel, I dunno!” Mathias threw his arms in the air, “Better!” 

Although Mathias could never get used to the thinner air, Denmark was a flat country, the light breeze that somehow pushed past the thick leaves was a welcoming; it was as cold as the breeze could be but it awoke Mathias, reminding him that he was there, that he was alive. He mused that if he was still entranced by these forests, after all those decades spent foraging in them, then Peter would love it. 

“Guess that is why I love the spiritual,” Lukas replied, “The clean air has that effect.”

“Maybe we’re outta practice,” Mathias grinned once again, “I’m getting really happy over a little hike! We used to do this for days on end. Damn those conferences.” He shook his fist in the air.

Lukas almost laughed at how excited Mathias was but he was right - they very rarely did something like this. It was the exact reason why they had decided to do it; after realising this they decided on taking Sealand camping, to teach him how to live off the land as they once did. First they needed to find a safe and suitable camping spot, which was their current objective.  
“Did you find the sea?” Lukas asked.

“Yeah, there it i-” All Lukas heard was Mathias’ yells as he disappeared from view.

“Holy shit, Mathias?!” Lukas ran towards where he last saw the Dane, before stopping. He was glad he did, his instincts were right - the sheer drop into the ocean before his eyes struck fear into his battle hardened heart. It was a fatal fall for an ordinary human.

The sea seemed to put him under a spell, the rolling waves and their unfathomable blue captured Lukas. Thrown back into focus by fear, Lukas’ eyes darted over the stretch, spotting Denmark easily. 

He wasn’t swimming.

Swiftly summoning a troll to collect his bag and find Mathias’, Lukas used his spiritual powers to safely descend himself in the embrace of the sea.

Minutes later, a resuscitated Denmark was sat on the beach, breathing heavily and shaking, as he attempted to recover from almost drowning. An equally drenched Norway was stood before Mathias, his hands on his knees as he tried to regain his breath.

“Are you okay?” Lukas asked, coughing.

“Yeah, yeah, fuck are you okay?!” Mathias’ felt his throat on fire, the seawater had taken its place within his lungs.

“Fine…” Lukas coughed harshly again, and Mathias felt himself flinch.

“Did I nearly become like, foam of the sea?” Mathias ran a hand through his damp hair, trying to make the situation, the atmosphere feel lighter.

“Even after nearly drowning, you will quote Hans Christian Andersen,” Lukas stood up, used a light hand to rid himself of dirt on his clothes then looked down upon his partner, “You will never do that to me again. If it wasn’t for my powers, we wouldn’t be here. I was scared.”

“I won’t even die, you know.” Mathias lightly chuckled, making Lukas glare harder because laughter would never be suitable for a situation like this, “Immortal? Remember?”

“You are immortal, which means if I hadn’t found you, you would’ve been dragged out to sea and you would’ve been alone in the sea for weeks, even months and we’d be found out as immortals.” Lukas snarled, “Do you want to spend the rest of your days as a human experiment? They will no longer state you are gifted by the Gods.”

“Shit.” Mathias could easily tell the difference between Lukas’ playful insults and when he was deadly serious, “I’m sorry.”

Lukas didn’t respond. Mathias sighed, the weight of the situation, which was entirely his fault, pressed hard on his back. Even with those divine powers, Lukas could’ve easily been swept away into the expanses of the ocean - winter seas were known for fierce, unrivalled storms. After all they had been through, after all they had jointly suffered both in body and mind, Mathias might’ve lost it all because he was too excited to look upon the sea. Mathias thought he could no longer bestow the name of “big brother” onto himself, the title came from Mathias’ pride of protecting his loved ones, yet he had nearly revealed Lukas’ secret to the world. Guiltiness seeping into his mind, he turned to glance at the sea for solace.

There, before his eyes and concealed deep within the waves, Mathias saw an image of his own family. One of a worried Berwald, and a hospitalised-

“OH MY GOD!” Mathias screamed, “HOLY FUCK!”

“Mathias?!” Lukas tensed up, “Mathias, what is wrong?!”

“Peter, is Peter okay?!” Mathias was hysterical and gripped at the sand as if it was tangible, his eyes as wild as the seas behind him.

“Sealand?” Lines appeared on Lukas’ forehead as confusion set in, “I do not know, you nearly drowned and you’re worried about Peter?”

“The PHONE.” Mathias jumped up then stumbled back, he had stood up too fast and his head smacked the sand.

Lukas swore in his native language as he knelt by Mathias, “Calm down!”

“Just phone Tino or Berwald, please!” Mathias stared straight up at the sky, wondering if he would be presented with another image, “Lukas!”

Lukas sighed, but he noted that Mathias looked seriously concerned. The water welling around his ankles and the cold of the North Sea still lingering in his hair and clothes, he wondered why Mathias was so upset. Annoyed and yet knowing Mathias cared too much about anyone and everyone to let this go, Lukas let out a heartfelt sigh.

“Get your head out of the sea,” Lukas summoned a troll, who loyally flew over to the bags to collect Lukas’ phone. His phone now in his hand, he stood up straight, “God morgon, Berwald? Hello. I’m well, thank you. It’s just Mathias. Well, he nearly drowned and now he’s suddenly asking about Peter. He’s fine, seriously! Do not worry.” 

Mathias mouthed “PETER,” over exaggerating his movements at the annoyed Norseman.

“But, I’ve got no explanation for the Peter thing. ...Yes I see. Thank you. Bye.” Lukas returned the phone to his troll and extended his hand toward Mathias. Mathias smiled and gladly took the hand, and after finding his footing he questioned his partner once again, “He’s fine, Mathias. Stop asking.”

Mathias couldn’t help but still feel anxious. The image of Peter in a hospital bed, with those tubes and an oxygen mask scared him more than words could ever describe.

“Mathias, please.” Lukas spoke softly, placing his hand on Mathias’ cheek, “Lets go home.”

“I want to stay here.” Mathias looked down.

“Of course. I’ll get our bags and meet you here.” Lukas stood up, knowing it was better to collect the bags himself to give Mathias some time alone. Removing his hand and walking towards the deposited bags, which the troll had left near the edge of the beach, he couldn’t help but wonder why Mathias had thought of Peter.

Mathias watched Lukas slowly walk into the distance, burdened by his wet clothes that stuck to his skin. The contrasting colours appeared before Mathias’ eyes; the muted blue of Lukas’ clothes, the light gold of the soft sand and the ethereal greens of the Norse forest. Unable to care for what he would usually regard as a spectacular sight, he wished to conduct a test. Had the image been induced by the shock, or something else? Remembering in his previous encounters with the sea he had never seen such a thing, he hesitantly turned to face the ocean once again.

He never wanted to see Tina's crying face.

“Mathias?” Lukas had returned to his side, grasping the two backpacks, “Are you okay?”

“Huh?” Lukas’ words had wiped away the image of Tino in an instant, but the image would not remove itself from Mathias’ mind. The anxiety rooted in the pit of his stomach, stalks were in his veins, growing as the anxiety spread, Mathias could feel the flower blooming in his mouth as the words were stuck in this throat, the words of the scenes he had witnessed. 

“I think I’m going to be sick,” Mathias claimed, holding an arm to his stomach as he bent over.

“Whoa, whoa, okay, we’re getting you home.” Lukas put an arm around Mathias’ shoulder to support him, “Hot chocolate and movies time.”

Mathias shakily sighed; his mind and body were both exhausted. Curious and scared, he thought instead about how Lukas was warm even after being chilled to the bone, how it was calming and how he would never tire of the familiar heat.

He couldn’t bring himself to turn around again.

2 weeks later, countries from all the stretches of the globe poured into Venice, Italy for a conference. The beauty of the city was one no soul could ever capture, with canals the richest of blues and white washed walls reminiscent of Heaven. Weaving through the small alleyways the city held, Mathias soaked in his surroundings, feeling calmer yet jealous. The city was simply a feast for the eyes, and Mathias rarely found himself in such a place. At least he could never get used to such a magical city; the sea air and the canals made Denmark feel nostalgic, he wanted to lean over the edge of a longboat, so his excitement could build up as the sea foam sprayed onto his face. 

If only Mathias wasn’t so scared of the sea.

Of course, it was not the drowning. Mathias had nearly lost his life to the depths many times in his life, as one would expect from a nation known for its voyages of the sea. He’d even purposefully thrown himself into the ocean before, hoping the sea would swallow him, his failure bringing misery. He couldn’t bring himself to gaze at the body of the water; he didn’t want to see those fragments again. It was as if his deepest fears, rooted into the cracks of his heart, were appearing in the waves. What he had saw beforehand had stuck with him for days, the images burning into this skull, appearing in both his daydreams and his nightmares. Walking swiftly past the sea, averting his eyes as he did so, Mathias found himself outside his assigned hotel.

“Are you okay?” Berwald was stood outside with Mathias, who was lost in his own thoughts.

“W-Whoa!” Mathias jumped, “Holy shit, Berwald you still scare me.”

“Didn’t think you’d admit I scare you.”

“Well, I didn’t think i would ask me if I was okay.” Mathias patted Berwald shoulder, “First for everything!”

“Are you?”

“Fine, fine!” Mathias grinned, “Say, how’s Peter?” The anxiety over Peter had not stopped, a bombardment of sweaty palms, dizziness and breathing heavily as if air was drowning him.

“You keep asking about him.” Berwald raised an eyebrow.

“Well, what can I say? I’m just such a loving Uncle!”

“I have Ladonia too.”

“Uh, yeah! How’s them both?”

“Fine. Hired a babysitter.” Berwald looked at his wristwatch, “Let’s get some rest.”

“Yeah, of course!” Mathias smiled and Berwald nodded, walking into the hotel first, “Of course.”

Mathias followed Berwald into the lobby of the hotel, the pinnacle of Italian design; white columns holding up a magnificent, religious painting scribed into the ceiling. Mathias let out a low whistle of approval.

“Those Italians are lucky.” Mathias said, walking to the reception. Lukas, Emil and Tino were stood by the arrivals desk, worn out with their briefcases by their feet, Tino looking angry as he complained to the receptionist in broken Italian.

“Whoa,” Mathias greeted the trio, before turning to the receptionist and speaking in fluent Italian, “Miss, what is the matter?”

Obviously relieved to speak to someone who fluently spoke her tongue, she smiled at Mathias, “Apparently, sir, this man does not know when the conference starts. The conference is today at 3.”

“Ah.” Mathias scanned the room for a clock, finding one above the entrance. Turning to the others, he explained in English, “We’ve got a hour before the conference starts.”

“You speak Italian?” Emil looked confused as he bent over to pick up his bag.

“Ya don’t?” Mathias grinned.

“Good to see you anyway Berwald, Mathias!” Tino smiled, “Let’s get this conference done. I wanna sleep already.” Lukas nodded but was stood to the side, looking uncomfortable.

“I’m boiling…” he mumbled, taking off his blazer.

“Man, my English name is ICEland and I’m not even that bad, Lukas.” Emil looked embarrassed, and Mathias just laughed loudly. His laughter did not stop, with the others exchanging glances.

“You okay, Mathias?” Berwald asked.

“I’m just glad to see you all!” Mathias laughed and laughed, his body rattled and people stared as he doubled over in laughter. Relief seemed to be the only emotion he could feel; his family were all okay, fine, happy, normal and acting like they usually did. It was all Mathias wanted.

“Now we’ve met up, we should going!” Tino also picked up his bag, Lukas copying him and and the group walked out of the lobby into the Italian street. The city was busier than ever, and the city was not the most accessible, the 5 found themselves struggling to get past the influx of couples.

“It’ll be worse tomorrow…” Lukas muttered.

“Tomorrow!” Tino smiled and spoke to Berwald, “I’m so excited!”

“You have Valentines plans tomorrow?” Mathias asked, having forgotten that it was Valentine’s Day tomorrow.

“We’ve booked a really nice restaurant to go to!”

“Wow!” Mathias grinned and turned to Lukas, “Hey….”

“We’ll do something,” Lukas coughed into a fist, looking away in embarrassment.

“Nice!” Mathias shouted, gaining stares from the other nations as they arrived at the conference centre. Emil flinched at Mathias’ loudness.

“Shouldn’t you be more docile after nearly dying?” Emil asked, walking into the lobby. It was Mathias’ turn to flinch and he instantly hoped nobody had noticed.

He had been docile after that day, the second Lukas left him alone he retreated to his bed, his blanket a shield. Shaking despite the warmth, he couldn’t focus and pulling the blanket to his face, he felt himself filled with discomfort. He had done this many times in his long life, Denmark always kept whatever woes he harboured in his heart, allowing no soul to see past his happy facade. There was now a demon inside of him, one that had feasted on his emotion and Mathias couldn’t help but be terrified. 

“Probably,” Mathias shrugged as they walked down the long hall, red carpet underneath their feet and walls lined with portraits of important Italians, “Or maybe I should live my life to the full!”

“You can’t even die,” Emil looked exasperated.

“Well, I’m not the world’s happiest nation for nothing! Gotta spend everyday like is my last!” Denmark concluded. 

“Whatever,” Emil concluded, walking into the large room where the conference was building held; their seats easily found due to their miniature flags in front of the seats. With what appeared to be the Netherlands in between Denmark and Norway, the nations took their assigned seats, Emil speaking to Lars once he had settled.

“Why are you eating here?” Emil questioned.

“Stroopwafel,” Lars mumbled, not bothering to take the food out of his mouth. 

“I’ve known you for 500 years, I recognise it.” 

Most of the nations had already filed in the large room, its centrepiece an oval table capable of holding hundreds. Not unlike most Italian interiors Mathias had seen, the table was made of out white marble, Lukas had his forehead on it as it was so cool, and Mathias had his elbow on the table as Lars spilt crumbs on the immaculate surface.

“Dude,” Mathias started, “We’re gonna start in like, 2 seconds.”

“Mmmm.” Lukas agreed.

Emil had to lean over the table to see past Mathias’ build and ridiculous hairstyle, so he could question Lars sat next to him, “Shouldn’t you be sick of them after eating them for so long?”

“You are not in the position to question my cuisine.” Lars replied. Lukas snorted and Mathias laughed, Emil frowning and sitting back in his seat, looking embarrassed.  


With Emil to his right, Lars and the Nordics to his left, Mathias felt comfort in the familiar surroundings, a wave of calm swept over him at the sight of the norm. He could list 88 things he would rather be doing than sat at the table, many of which were mundane tasks, however the mindless chatter soothed him, his anxiety ebbed into the far distance. Feeling more comfortable, he took his arm off the table, using it to prod at Lukas’ neck. 

“You’ve got to sit up!” Mathias laughed as he poked, with Tino next to Lukas, watching the spectacle. Lukas didn’t respond, “Hey, Norway?”

“Mmmmmmmm.” Lukas finally pulled himself up, acting as if he had just finished a trek across the tundra.

“Your hair is a mess.”

“Oh faen…” Lukas trailed off, blankly staring in front of him, “Holy shit, I’ve forgotten how to say fuck off in Norwegian.”

Mathias burst out laughing as Lukas held his head in his hands.

His laughter, as well as the conversations of nearby nations, was interrupted by classical music. The light melody drifted through the air, turning heads and Mathias would later think it was too calm, too beautiful, and simply ill-suited for the horrors it would create.

“Sorry,” Berwald pulled out his mobile from his pocket, frowning at the number appearing on the screen, “Babysitter…”

The music stopped and replaced with what was at first small-talk and queries in Swedish, Berwald mumbling as he spoke to the babysitter. It did not last long, and all nations - including those who couldn’t speak Swedish - realised that Berwald quickly became distressed, his voice became louder and his body shaking as he hung up.

“Peter…” Berwald stared at his phone, “Is in hospital.”

The feeling of guilt seeped into Mathias, and as Norway slowly turned around to stare at him in shock, he thought about how he shouldn’t have laughed, smiled, made jokes and enjoyed himself whilst he knew Peter would be harmed.

The sun shone on in Copenhagen.

The bench with its back to the sea was now Mathias’ favourite, usually opting for another so the waves could be watched, but instead too tired to comprehend what he might see. To Mathias’ dismay, an image appeared as he walked towards the bench; the image of Lukas looking at his mobile phone seemed too serene, too tranquil compared to the storms Mathias had witnessed. 

Feeling dizzy the second he sat down, Mathias felt as if he was falling into the concrete, his body too used to being on alert. Now there was only the calm, and compared to the past 2 days it was frightening, eerie. Copenhagen, being the capital of a country, was the opposite to still, even in the middle of the night but Mathias now had no place to rush to, nobody to rush to.

Almost 2 days had passed since Lars had urged the Nordics to abandon the meeting, that family was more important than some summit that would probably accomplish nothing, and the Nordics took his advice at once. Leaving the task of an explanation to Feliciano on Lars’ shoulders, Berwald ran through the streets of Venice in a haze, focusing on nothing but the thought of Peter as he narrowly avoided tourists and markets. As Berwald had decided to run straight to Marco Polo airport instead of using public transport, the other Nordics trailed behind, and Mathias thought that the Lion of the North was remarkably vicious once scared.

6 hours later and Mathias found himself in the best hospital Stockholm had to offer, of perfect whites, unnerving beeping and Berwald staring at his unconscious son. With Lukas complaining to the police and Emil on the coffee run, Berwald shattered the heavy silence.

“Hit and run on a rural road,” he took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes, “Nothing the babysitter could do. Nothing for me to do. Feel so useless.”

“Let the Doctors do their work!” Tino still had energy after 6 hours of anxiety, “They’re some of the best in the world.”

Mathias, stood opposite to the couple and on Peter’s left, could do nothing but silently panic. Nothing felt real, the medical machines were too loud and Peter was too pale, too calm and Mathias silently pleaded for the micronation to jump up and shout “Uncle Denmark!” like he always did. 

“He’s right.” Mathias revealed his trademark fake smile once again, “He’s also immortal! This’ll be like spraining your ankle to him.”

Berwald opened his mouth to speak then stopped, staring at the Dane. His eyes widened as cogs churned in his head and picking his words carefully, he studied Mathias from across the bed.

"You," Berwald glared at Mathias from above his glasses, using all his physical assets to intimidate the Dane, "You kept asking about Peter."

Mathias bent over and groaned, holding his head in his hands as bile rose. The memories of the accusations was enough to make Mathias shake, of Berwald silently glaring, of Tino’s anger exploding as he cried and of Emil calmly returning, shrugging and stating “I think Mathias would’ve organised it. Maybe he wants more colonies.”

“He does state he misses the old days a lot.”

The accusations had flown, each one hitting Denmark, wounding him. Mathias could do nothing but avert his gaze, something the outspoken nation seemed to be doing more of, and silently apologise to Peter as his parents shouted. He couldn’t bring himself to speak the truth, as if “I saw it in the waves!” could comfort a lion’s heart.

As Lukas walked in, he expected him to tell Berwald, Tino, Emil that they were ridiculous and Mathias loved them all, but the worst moment was locking eyes with Lukas, in a moment of rarity his face revealed emotion, he did not speak but his expression said, “How could you?” 

Denmark had walked out, ignoring the multiple phone calls from Lars and his bosses, and took the fastest plane back to Copenhagen. He couldn’t bring himself to go back home, everything would hurt him even more, from the framed photos of his family to the kid-sized camping bag by the sofa. Exhausted, a mess, and still wearing the same clothes from Venice, Mathias was lost in his literal heart.

The tears started flowing.

First they were silent, and Mathias kept his mouth firmly shut as he watched the tears fall onto his trousers. His head was bowed so nobody could tell he was crying, his shoulders shook as he hiccupped, his mask still firmly on as he attempted to swallow his sadness.

He subconsciously linked the events of the past fortnight into his existing miseries. If he wasn’t immortal, he would’ve died in the sea. If he wasn’t immortal, his family wouldn’t have claimed he got Peter hurt for land and money. If he wasn't immortal, none of this would’ve happened. 

Sitting back up as he breathed deeply, he realised that there was no need for the mask anymore. Seemingly abandoned by his long lasting family, Mathias couldn’t keep it in any longer.

So he let it shatter.

Mathias did not know when it had started; he had always been happy, outgoing, loud. But the anger and sadness had started to well up at a young age, the day he fell off a longboat and heard the screams of his friends as he plunged into the freezing water, but woke up a month later a few miles away from his village, was when everyone realised he could not die. 

Some praised him, stated he was gifted by the Gods.

Most said he had been denied entry to the Great Hall, Valhalla by the All-Father himself.

It was not in his nature to be spiteful, but he was jealous, and found himself covering his true emotions with a grin and loud words. He wondered why the Gods had rejected him; he was loyal, kind and one of the greatest warriors his Earl had ever seen. As his thoughts grew, his fighting style became more reckless; his anger was revealed with hard blows and bloodied hands, sending warriors to the heaven he’d never see. He did not grin when warriors stared terrified at the teenager with a sword through his heart, lifting an axe above his head, but feeling envy at those he was about to kill. 

Time passed as he was grew physically, so did Mathias’ desires. But nations weren’t supposed to love. They learnt this in the most difficult way; all the nations had tales of lost loves now buried in graves over a thousand years old. The love had once felt by these humans, and their sorrowful, fleeting lives, were now concealed in the cold expanse of the Earth.

Denmark had been through this himself. He wished he could look upon those days and call them fond memories, but the passage of time had demolished any chance of this. Denmark could remember nothing; her name was a mystery, as was the colour of her eyes or the way she smiled. He could see glimpses of blonde hair but even the style she wore in it was lost to time. He felt it was a cruel fate that he could only remember lighting her body on fire before it was sent out to sea.

He could also remember sailing north, the harsh waves hitting the longboat felt like a metaphor of the anger he felt against the world for making him immortal. He could also remember staring down at the swirling depths of the ocean, not caring because if he fell in he wouldn’t die. The ocean was black, deep, cold and cruel and in that moment, Denmark felt one with the sea.

As he got older, Denmark learnt to push his feelings to the back of his brain, his acting skills perfected over the centuries. As the “Big Brother,” Denmark did not wish to upset the others with his troubles, especially when they were immortal too - sailing up north to discover Lukas was the best day of Mathias’ life, but he would never get to marry him or settle down in the countryside with his soulmate. Mathias flinching at “Aren’t you lonely without a wife?” during Francis’ 2013 Halloween party was something Mathias heard Lukas comment on. It was the closest Denmark had ever gotten to revealing his heartache.

He was now sobbing freely, loudly, tears streaming down his face as he cried and cried, leaning the back of his head against the bench as he closed his eyes. He didn’t want to see the look on his citizen’s faces.

Some “Happiest Nation in the World” he was.

If this was his hopes and dreams, the other Nordics would be running to him now, wishing to talk it over, apologising. Deep down, Mathias thought that he wanted the other Nordics to know of his troubles, and for them to tell him that it was okay.

For he was a star, burning all his emotions to warm and light to his loved ones.

Now he was a black hole, selfishly dragging his loved ones into his despair, into his soul where there was no light.

“Mathias?”

Mathias held back his sobs and opened his eyes, rolling his head to his right to see the Danish noble he had invited to the Halloween party.

“Markus,” Mathias said.

“What are you doing out so late?”

“I…” Mathias started, and then choked as he sobbed.

“Hey, hey…” Markus sat next to Mathias, “Young man, what is wrong?”

“I’m way older than you,” Mathias cried, “You KNOW that.”

Once Kings and Queens had become the norm, the personified nations were no longer allowed to let their true identity be known. For national security and their own safety, some would want the secret to eternal youth at all costs, others would want intel about the nation. Only the leader and a few trusted politicians knew, Mathias did always enjoy telling a new heir to the throne that he was the human version of their nation, otherwise Mathias looked like an extremely young Parliament member. 

Markus was different, as he held no position close to the Danish royal family. Instead, Mathias met him at a Christmas party, and Mathias, too intoxicated to watch his mouth, told Markus he had been at various historical events.

Markus, a lover of both history and sci-fi, jokingly asked if Mathias was immortal, confirmed when Mathias dropped his beer in surprise. Since then Markus had been a father figure to Denmark, introducing him to his family and inviting Mathias to any parties held. Mathias, knowing Markus and his family's lives were fleeting compared to his own, he couldn't turn the kind, old man down.

“Yes, but you are still gifted with a youthful body.” Markus replied.

“It’s not a gift.” Mathias stated.

“Is this what you are upset about?” 

“No… I had a serious argument with the other Nordics,” Mathias admitted, “They think I did something serious which I didn’t. I know why they’re saying it too… I just…” Tears flooded Mathias’ eyes, “I want to be normal.”

“Normal?” Markus asked.

“Not immortal. I wanna grow old. I want a partner, and kids, and I want to relax in the countryside, and I want friends that I won’t outlive for centuries longer.” Mathias’ voice was monotonous, but the tears silently fell, “I think today made me realise that. Normal people don’t see what I see.”

“What did you see?”

"I..." Mathias felt embarrassed saying the truth, "I saw Sweden's kid in intensive care after I nearly drowned. I saw it in the waves, and I kept seeing things after. All have come true."

"Is that not normal?" Markus was genuinely confused.

"Huh?" Mathias turned around to look at Markus. Markus shrugged and laughed.

"I don't know much, but if something as magical as my own, beloved nation can be personified into such a marvelous young man, then I'm sure the future can be seen in the sea too!"

Mathias chuckled. "Am I exactly how you'd picture the personification of Denmark?"

"Yes, exactly." The man smiled, "Exactly."

“Huh,” Mathias’ crying had calmed down, “Well, guess I can’t complain. Nothing can be done.”

“Don’t.”

“Huh?” Mathias repeated.

“Mathias,” Markus asserted, “You’re allowed to be sad.”

“I…” Mathias sighed, “Yeah. I shouldn’t cover it up. Sorry.”

“Look…” Markus rubbed the back of his neck with his hand, “I don’t go through the same things as you, so I can’t really help. But I want you to have dinner with my family.”

“Dinner?”

“Yes. We’ll give you some memories for 2100.” Markus stood up and offered a hand to Mathias, “Your problem can’t be solved instantly, but talking about it will make you feel better. Let’s go. My little one loves hearing about your Viking stories, but you better water it down!”

Mathias gratefully took his hand, standing up and rubbing his eyes with his sleeve. About to follow Markus, his phone vibrated in his trouser pocket. His anxiety making a reappearance, he slowly opened the message.

“Peter woke up and is asking about you.” Mathias read the text message from Lukas out loud, “I believe some of my powers transferred to you during the rescue. I don’t know how, but you’re seeing things, aren’t you?”

“Norway?”

“Yeah, he’s the clever one.” Mathias said.

“So how do you get your names, your human ones?” Markus asked as they walked down the path.

“Well…” Mathias started. He followed Markus, staring at the mobile in his hand, churning over the text he had just read. Texting out an apology, Mathias sighed, turned off his phone and gazed at his surroundings. He knew that sitting with someone that could have a partner and kids would hurt. He also knew he would always be immortal, but that gave him more time with his family, and more chances to meet kind souls like Markus.

Mathias felt miserable, but the sea air still felt good and the night sky was still beautiful and Mathias wondered how they could be so.


End file.
